The Chronicles of Balsa Tachibana
by Balsa
Summary: You know my OC; Balsa Tachibana as an adult, but what about when she was a child, a teen, an adult, when she was in the army, when she became an officer and so on. introduction to balsa then a little side story first of her father
1. Chapter 1

The chronicles of Balsa Tachibana

Book one: CHILDHOOD

Karakura high school –1995

 **-kindergarten-**

 ** _Balsa is a headstrong officer, she trust everyone, but is calm and serious,_**

 ** _she is my OC; but before she was an adult she was a teen, before she was a teen, she was a child, before she was child, she was a toddler_**

The class acted boisterous as the time drew near, a new student was entering the class and they were ecstatic. Textbooks and papers littered the floor, eyes looked expectantly at the door.

"I wonder who it is gonna be." Said a blonde haired boy with glasses.

"Good question we should welcome her or him with open arms though," A cheerful brown haired woman with big chocolate brown eyes said.

"You're too nice Masaki, a white haired boy with glasses said with a serious expression on his face.

"Oh just chill, Ryuken." The blonde haired boy said.

"Ok class, thank you for waiting, we also have a visitor, this Balto; our new students father." A man with spiky brown hair and icey but friendly blue eyes appeared. "Hi kids, sorry for intruding. Here's the new kiddo." He said as he sidestepped to reveal a girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, bluer than her father's.

"Hi, I am Balsa T-Tachibana pleased to meet you." She bows quickly, blushing. She held on to the bottom of her father's shirt once she was done.

The class looked at her choice of clothing, she wore the pants for boys and a top for girls. She wore her jacket as well and it was not cold outside. She was a strange one.

 _ **As a toddler and child balsa was determined, carefree, excited about meeting people and naive. her hair is as long as her neck, unkempt and wild. She has rosy cheeks and a big smile, She is very short**_

 _ **The girl was also very shy and kind-hearted.**_

"Alright rookie, I have to go. Daddy has to go to work." Balto said as he ruffled Balsa's edgy brunette hair. "Behave a like a good officer okay?"

Balsa nodded her head vigorously as tears fell from her eyes.

"My little trooper." Her father said as he crouched down to her level. "One of these days, you'll be a tough officer just like your old man, " He says this as he kisses her forehead.

Balsa sucks in a breath to stop her sobbing, she forms a serious expression and salutes to her father. "Y-yes daddy, I will be a super duper good trooper."

 _ **Her father was an officer that protected Karakura Town from criminals and secretly; hollows**_

 _ **Her father was stern, noble and protective of his hatchling, he always wore military boots, faded camouflage army pants and a black muscle shirt, the sleeves were ripped off, around his neck wore silver dog tags and his deputy badge was pinned to his chest proudly.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Chronicles of Officer Balto Tachibana-

 _ **Balto Tachibana was a captain of the police force and retired general of the army;**_  
 _ **He was born May 5th**_  
 _ **In the army; he served eight years before he was forced to retire due to medical reasons, still desiring to serve his country he went into the police force as a cadet; his noble character and stern and serious attitude got him ranked up to a sergeant.**_  
 _ **Balto was also a hero he rescued a hospital full of patients from a fire, at the time however he had to resort to use of his powers.**_

 _May 23, 1980_

A spiky black haired young adult, with narrowed icey blue eyes, standing at 5'9, skidded against the asphalt as he spun around in the Yumisawa Children's Park, he looked behind him, the menos was still in pursuit of him, but atleast he got him to a less public place, that way no one would get hurt.

Balto evaded the attack of the menos, "You're gettin' my uniform dirty you swine and I'm gonna be late." The menos was a very tall big blob 2-6 stories big, it had a eerie white mask with a elongated nose white nose, there were white spikes around its neck. it wore something resembling a black cloak It had claws hidden from plain sight, but Balto knew it was there; he made a mistake years ago of not watching out. He held his side where his scars were, they were deep and pink, the wound had been so bad he could not recover completely even from eating rocks.

He, or rather spirit dragons ate inanimate objects to replenish their power or regenerate using the reishi from the raw material. They could eat human organisms but that long ago was halted. It was wrong for dragons to eat; hollows, soul reapers, quincy's and humans. Reishi also could be found in zanpakuto; a soul reaper's weapon, it was bad for spirit dragons to eat it but they could they would just need medical attention. The power of the zanpakuto would manifest the dragon's body causing cracks to appear on their flesh, the cracks would then be illuminated depending on the color the zanpakuto was.

The the menos opened its mouth beginning to prepare a cero, it was crimson red and it was directed at him. "Shoot I won't be able to dodge that!" He shouted as he stiffened his hands, pressed his elbows against his sides, and arms out stretched mimicking a dragon's stance; his legs spread out he inhaled, he felt the familiar warm flames tickle his throat, he then exhaled blue fire great in radius and massive in size. The fire engulfed the beast, "What the? No way! impossible!" He roared as he saw a silhouette of the menos, the fire was not enough, not a scratch was on it.

Balto jumped out of the way as it tried to strike at him with his claws.

"Come on man, I need to get there before he kills me!" Balto whined as if the monster would understand him and leave the premises. Yep, that was not happening. The monster hurled it's hand and destroyed the monkey bars. a deep indentation was in the metal and earth.

"Dannnnnnng, glad that wasn't me." He said as he dodged another attack. "I ain't that appetizing looking am I" He joked. Back then Balto was a reckless and silly when he was young. He would later be shaped into a strong, stern and serious young man in the army but right now for him, sky was the limit.

The menos again lunged at him with its sharp claws.

Balto crouches, leans backward and jumps perform a perfect backflip, he landed in sakura tree; pink petals fell out of their holdings and danced to the floor due to the impact.

Yet again the creature was unsuccessful.

"One of us has to end this." Balto inquired.

The monster roared and charged as if it agreed.

Balto jumped from his perch, practically soared through the sky and landed on the menos arm.

The menos went to squish him like a person would a mosquito on their arm.

He in turn jumped and started running up his body all the way to his head. He jumped and landed on his mask. Balto crouched in front of its eyes , hands on his knees and gave him a grin. "Hey there, ya lose pal." He then scratched the meno's mask all the way to the bottom until it exploded in smoke, it caused a strong wind to hit the man and caused his clothes to rustle in the wind, he held his hands out to shield himself from the shockwave.

Balto flew as fast as he could. "Shoot I'm gonna be late! That darn menos"

He suddenly ran into another male, he had short orange haired man, with noticeable sideburns, with a scowl and look in his dark grey eyes. He wore a black tuxedo, black pants, black polished shoes and a rose in his left breast pocket.

"Am I on time Inoue-kun?" Asked Balto with a nervous smile.

"No, why are you a mess? Ya know what... I don't want to know just go change and hurry." The man then walked off.

Soon Balto came out in his tuxedo, a rose in his own breast pocket, black pants and polished shoes. He panicked. "Where is it? Where did it go? Where did-"

"Here." Said a man with short white hair and dark gray eyes. The man held out a box for the other man.

"Soken Ishida how are you doing? And I noticed you took something that wasn't yours again." He teased.

The other young man smiled sheepishly. "Sorry force of habit."

Suddenly the music started.

A woman with long waist-length burnt brown hair and kind brown eyes in a wedding gown smiled as she walked down the aisle.

"So Kyo Inoue is finally getting married." Balto began sweating beads, "And I'm his best man. Darn it! I'm not ready."

Soken only smiled, "I think you are perfectly suited for this part Balto-kun."

Suddenly the windows shattered a white clad figures broke in. They were quincy.  
"Darn it, not now not here." Balto said.  
Soken frowned. "They are here it seems."  
"Ya think?"

once the smoke cleared they saw a man with a long red mohawk with green eyes, he had two nuts in his left ear and a bar in his right ear wearing a cloak the order wore. Under the cloak he wore his standard sternritter's uniform, pants just cropped above a black pair of military boots, armband on each sleeves with a thigh-length trench coat and black gloves and a thin chain with the wanderweich emblem around his neck. "Sorry to crash your wedding." He said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Do you have to draw attention to us?" Another man this one slim with pale blue eyes and black short hair with pointed bangs hanging between his eyes, he had a small vertical scar on the left side of his mouth, he wore the same thing the red haired one wore with an addition of a black sash and fingerless gloves. He calmly walked forward.

the other one had a largely shaved head with a crop of black hair on top, he wore round spectacles with a built in radio you could hear the static coming from it. He wore the same thing the red haired and black haired man wore except he wore a short white cape, a black belt with a decorative buckle and a gold and black peak white hat.

Balto glared at the three men. "Dang it, not now."


	3. Chapter 3

The Chronicles of Officer Balto Tachibana part two

The red haired man smirked. "Well this is one heck of a party to crash." he pointed a finger at Balto and blasted a beam of fire at him.

Balto ducked to open his mouth only to open it back up as flames danced in his mouth, "Hot ! Hot! Hot! how is that possible?!"

"I thought you ate reishi?! Guess it's limited then My fire must be too dang hot for you? Eh? The name's Bazz-B So we don't fight without knowin' each other."

Balto recovered from his burning mouth. His tongue still burned. "Where did that fire come from Hell?!"

"Nope the air around you, guess the fire is too hot even for a dragon."

Balto faces his arm to the side, hand straight. Fire of his own whirled around his arms and hand it then surrounded his body; lavender antlers had appeared on the back of his head, his ears became pointed, claws appeared on his hands and his hair turned silver and long. "I should be able to eat it now, my human form is weaker than my second form."

'We're aiming for his full form so we can capture him' he thought this until he noticed his necklace was missing. "My emblem!"

Soken appeared not too far away with the necklace, he held it in his right hand dangling it in the air. "I will give it back, I just wish to see it."

Balto looked at his friend. "You never return anything."

"Oh if it isn't the infamous Quincy Soken Ishida, how do you like it in the world of living?"

Soken shrugs his broad shoulders. Soken was a young man standing at 5'8 but thin in frame, he had short choppy wavy hair and he wore a quincy uniform and aimed his arrow as it started collecting bits of reishi. It took the reishi from the chairs from the wedding and transformed into a bow. "It is okay but I rather the Letzt Stil than the Vollständig."

"Team work?" Balto asks.

"Team work." Confirms Soken.

Balto ignites his whole body until he is in the shape of an arrow. He sits on the bow. " **Quincy dragon's technique** : "

" **Fire arrow**!" Soken finishes as he fires Balto at Bazz-B.

suddenly Balto hit an iron man, literally; it was the short black haired man with the scar Balto jumped back for it burned him. "Ouch! owwieowow! How did you know iron was my weakness? Who are ya anyway?"

the male spoke. "Cang Du." The man seemed to say very little.

Balto launches a punch but it again hurt his hand. "Oooooow!"

"Wow yer stupid he's made of iron you moron!" Bazz-B said with a smirk, he had his arms crossed over his chest.

Balto jumped back to dodge a punch from Cang.

"Woah that was close man!" He said as someone appeared behind Soken.

"Soken behind you!"

Soken looked behind him to see Cang Du. He closed his eyes as Cang launched an iron skin clad fist at him only for Balto to catch it with a stern and serious expression on his face, he narrowed his eyes as his arm and hand shook from the strain from the strength of the other man. Hid hand sizzled but he didn't care he wanted to protect his friend no matter what. Balto despite his weakness hung in there. His icy blue eyes were suddenly obscured by shadows as he growled. "Get the heck away!" He roared as he launched Cang in the air through another window.H

The glass shattered as the man fell through and fell to the earth.

Balto punched his right fist in his left palm. "Fight me you freaking cowards not my comrade, that only shows me you're a coward!"

Soken got back to back with Balto. He prepared an arrow. "Just like old times right?"

Balto smirked. "Don'tcha call us old, ya moron."

Balto faced Bazz-B while Soken in turn faced Cang Du.

Bazz-B pointed a finger at Balto; " **Burner Finger 1"** A beam of fired flew at Balto and fit him in the chest, even with his high durance it still left him with a wound. He held his chest.

Balto growled and transformed into his dragon form. first you saw an outline of a dragon, it then formed into a shadow of a dragon, then silver scales appeared and antlers grew on his head, she had a new form, his eyes became dragon-like, he was a japanese dragon, he had deer antlers, a serpent like body,a dog like snout, tiger like limbs, a rat like tail,hog like ears, and rooster like claws. He turned to Bazz=B. her eyes glowing blue.

"That is what we have been waiting for, the dragon spirit." Said Bazz-B with a grin.

Suddenly Balto was trapped in a reishi prison. He tried to cut his way with his claws but he could not.

"My prison is unbreakable, try as you might but you can not escape." Quilge smirked as he adjusted his round glasses. "It is pitiful to watch you squirm like a worm, spirit dragon."

Balto glared at him.

Bazz-B was outside the cage mocking him. "I'm sorry, can't hear ya. What are you sayin?" He asked putting his hand next to his ear.

Balto exploded in fire.

Even Cang Du watched in amusement.

Until a bunch of reiatsu signatures began appearing.

"Soul reapers." Cang du said as he looked at 5 captains.

Balto looked through the prison.

A long blonde haired male with brown eyes appeared with an indifferent and annoyed expression on his face. "Sorry but could ya let that kid go?"

"Who are you?" Asked the red haired male.

"I am Captain Shinji Hirako of the 5th division."

A black spiky haired man with brown eyes with a tattered captain's haori spoke, "Isshin Shiba. Captain of the 10th division."

"Kisuke Urahara" A male light blond hair that frames the sides of his face and between his grey eyes with a sheepish grin "Captain of the 12th division."

"Shunsui Kyoraku Captain of 1st division." Said a long brown wavy haired captain with gray eyes and facial hair on his upper lip.

"Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the 13th division" Said a male with white hair in a long ponytail parted on the side with one long piece falling over his brown eyes. Despite having white hair he had black eyebrows.

"Heh, 5 to 3 I like those odds."Said Bazz-B with a smirk.

"No, for now we retreat."

Quilge let Balto go.

"What?!" Bazz-B said as he got ready to fire at Jushiro. "I wanna fight! Dang it. Well" He fires a beam at Jushiro " **Burner Finger 1"**

Jushiro simply tilts his head to the side.


End file.
